criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Motorcycles and Ditches
' Motorcycles and Ditches' is the ninth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the fourth case of the Colorpolis district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was the leader of the Colorpolis Bikers, Remy Vonclus (which had already been mentioned in Last Breath). The night he was killed, Remy was going to unleash extreme vandalism in the city, but the murderer killed it and throw the body in the ditch beside the Vonclus Trailer. The murderer turned out to be an applicant of the group and the son of the most famous designer of Little Hollow, Jack Van Kraimer. Jack really wanted to be a rebellious teenager and confront her mother, so he decided to seek help from Lolo Barrientos, his best friend (as we see in Party Mess). Lolo recommended Jack to join the Colorpolis Bikers, as he did recently. But the head of the group, Remy Vonclus, decided that he was too weak to be a mottling. Furious at the insult, Jack impulsively short Remy's throat in front of his trailer. It is found in the middle of the investigation that the murder weapon was found in the Governor's Mansion and has hairs of Mary Jane, then the Team stops Timothy Farthorn and Mary JaneOxford, but later they are released. When the police team goes to find Jack, this becomes nervous and escapes. However, with the help of the Colopolis Governor, Timothy Farthorn; we learned that he is hiding in the cabin of Lake Ginger. This is how the team to dirigue there to catch and convict Jack Van Kraimer for the murder of Remy Vonclus. Victim *Remy Vonclus (his troat was cut) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *Jack Van Kraimer Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect uses insect repellent. *The suspect is in contact with turpentine. *The suspect is under 25 years old. *The suspect has a bite mark. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect is in contact with turpentine. *The suspect is under 25 years old. *The suspect has a bite mark. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses insect repellent. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses insect repellent. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect is in contact with turpentine. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses insect repellent. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect is in contact with turpentine. *The suspect is under 25 years old. *The suspect has a bite mark. Killer´s Profile *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer is in contact with turpentine. *The killer is under 25 years old. *The killer has a bite mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate the Bikers' Trailers Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Neck Belt, Pile of Trash) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer uses insect repellent, Victim's Wallet) ***''Examine'' Victim's Wallet (Clues: Fadded Number) ***''Descipher'' Fadded Phone Number (Clues: Phone Number) ***Analyse Phone Number (Clues: Estela Dorothea's Phone Number) ***''Talk'' with Estela about the Victim **''Compare'' Neck Belt (Clues: Human Neck Belt) ***''Interrogate ''the local crazy lady, Mary Jane Oxford ***''Ask'' the Colorpolis Governor about his visit to the Bikers' Trailers Park **''Examine ''Pile of Trash (Clues: Pieces of Paper) ***''Recover'' the Paper (Clues: Message) ***Investigate 45 Road (Clues: Victim's Motorcycle) ***''Examine'' Victim's Motorcycle (Clues: Substances) ***Analyse First Substance (6:00:00, KP: The killer drinks whiskey) ***Analyse Second Substance (6:00:00, KP: The killer is in contact with turpentine) *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *''Receive'' Lolo in the Police Station **Investigate Abandoned Trailer (Clues: Victim's Agenda) ***''Examine'' Victim's Agenda (Clues: Caricature Drawing, Meeting with the Governor) ****''Compare'' Caricature Drawing (Clues: Jack Van Kraimer's Drawing) ****''Confont ''Jack about he being drawn ***''Interrogate'' Timothy Farthorn about his meeting with the Victim ****Investigate Governor's Mansion (Clues: Bloody Dagger) ****''Examine'' Bloody Dagger (Clues: Hairs) ****Analyse Hairs (Clues: Mary Jane's Hairs) ****''Detain'' Mary Jane along with the Governor *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Couches (Clues: New Bikers' Lider's Message, Motorcycles Gloves) **''Examine'' New Bikers' Lider's Message (Clues: Estela Dorothea's Signature) ***''Interrogate'' Estela about being New Bikers' Lider **''Examine'' Motorcycles Gloves's Code Number (Clues: Lolo Barrientos' Motorcycles Gloves) ***''Confront'' Lolo about his Motorcycles Gloves in the Counches ***''Ask ''Jack Van Kraimer about he being rejected by Remy *Investigate Vonclus' Trailer (Clues: Victim's Bracelet, Dogtooth) **''Examine'' Victim's Bracelet (Clues: Saliva) ***Analyse Saliva (9:00:00, KP: The killer is under 25 years old) **Analyse Dogtooth (12:00:00, KP: The killer has a bite mark) *''Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Interrogate'' Estela about the Biker's vandalism **Investigate the Bikers' Trailer Park (Clues: Weird Sunglasses) ***''Talk'' with Mary Jane about the Bikers' actions ***Investigate the Abandoned Trailer (Clues: Estela's Blocked Phone) ***''Unlock ''Estela Phone (Clues: Unlocked Estela's Phone) ***Analyse Estela's Phone (5:00:00, Clues: Vandalism Reunion) ***''Arrest ''Estela Dorothea for vandalism (Reward: Bikers' Jacket) *''Talk'' with Lolo about Jack's disappearance (Clues: Jack's Note) **''Examine'' Jack's Note (Clues: Farthorn's Agenda's Paper) ***''Ask'' the Governor about a missing Agenda ***Investigate the Governor's Mansion (Clues: Destroyed Thing) ***''Restore'' the Destroyed Thing (Clues: Farthorn's Agenda) ***''Talk ''with Timothy (Reward: 20,000 coins) *''Investigate'' Next Case (1 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Colorpolis